Made With Our Love
by SweetLullaby
Summary: [HPDM] [Fluff, Os, Slash, Traduction] Dans la grande salle, et ce devant toute l’école, Harry annonce à Draco qu’il attend son enfant


**Made With Our Love

* * *

**

**Auteur** : Marauder

**Traductrice** : SweetLullaby

**Résumé** : Dans la grande salle, et ce devant toute l'école, Harry annonce à Draco qu'il attend son enfant.

**Genre/Rating** : Fluff, K+, Os, Romance/Humour, Traduction

**Note de l'auteur** : Deux fictions dans la même journée, exploit, exploit :)

C'est un petit Os à lire absolument.

Je tenais à vous le faire partager.

Des gros bisous baveux à ma **choupinette **pour me l'avoir fait découvrir ainsi que pour sa si précieuse aide.

Le lien de l'originale se trouve dans mon profile.

Merci à _Marauder_ pour son autorisation, sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture

**Disclaimer **: Et non je ne possède rien ! L'univers Hp appartient à JKR, l'histoire est la propriété de _Marauder_, je ne suis que la traductrice ;)

* * *

Harry entra dans la grande salle pour déjeuner, la nervosité nouant son estomac.

Même s'il était effrayé de faire ce qu'il avait décidé, aucun retour en arrière n'était désormais possible.

Sûrement pas après ce qu'il s'était passé.

Des propositions avaient été formulées, tout comme des promesses, et il devait s'assurer personnellement qu'elles ne se seraient pas violées.

C'était beaucoup trop important.

Il écouta à peine ce que Ron et Hermione se racontaient pendant le repas, trop concentré sur son plan.

Son regard parcourut les environs.

Malfoy était là, ses cheveux blonds captant la lumière à chaque mouvement de tête.

Peut-être que -

Non.

Après tous ce qui s'était passé entre eux, il devait le faire.

Les dés étaient lancés.

Une boule dans la gorge, il reposa son verre de jus de citrouille avant de se diriger vers la table des serpentards, son coeur palpitant dans sa poitrine.

Visiblement Malfoy venait de dire quelque chose d'amusant ; Grabble et Goyle s'esclaffaient lourdement.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il s'éclaircit la voix.

« Draco »

Le concerné se retourna et ricana en reconnaissant la personne qui se tenait derrière lui.

« Bordel, qu'est ce que tu veux Potter ? »

« J'ai besoin de te parler » annonça-t-il « C'est important. »

« C'est le déjeuner, Potter » répliqua Malfoy « Retourne manger du fumier comme tu en as l'habitude. »

« C'est à notre sujet, » continua-t-il sans se démonter « À propos de notre bébé. »

Pansy Parkinson leva la tête et laissa tomber sa fourchette tandis que Malfoy le fixait avec insistance.

« Potter, putain, qu'est ce que tu es entrain de me dire ? »

Une fois qu'il commença à parler, Harry sut qu'il ne pourrait plus s'arrêter.

« Draco, je suis enceint. On ne peut plus se cacher dorénavant. J'attends ton enfant et je compte l'élever. Je sais que nous sommes jeunes et que cela ne sera pas facile mais tu feras un super papa, vraiment. »

Il reprit sa respiration.

« Je ne cours ni derrière ton argent, ni ton nom. Tout ce que je veux c'est que tu m'aides à prendre soin de lui. »

Le volume sonore de la pièce avait baissé en intensité, même si le cliquetis des plats et les bavardages continuaient.

Choqués, la moitié des verts et argent le dévisageaient.

« Tu m'aimes, Draco» chuchota le sauveur « Je le sais. Chaque fois que tu me le dis, je vois la vérité dans tes yeux. »

Une nuance de rouge vif fit son apparition sur le visage de Malfoy.

« Dégage de là, t'es barge ! »

Des larmes remplirent alors les yeux de l'elu « Mais Draco, après m'avoir dit que tu m'aimerais toujours, comment peux-tu me nous rejeter moi et le bébé ? »

« Reste loin de moi, Potter » Hurla Malfoy les yeux exorbités, attirant ainsi l'attention de toutes les personnes présentes intriguées par la scène.

Il se jeta aux pieds du blond.

« Draco, Je veux élever cet enfant avec toi! C'est le fruit de notre amour! Souviens-toi, oui, souviens-toi comment nous nous tenions l'un contre l'autre après avoir fait l'amour passionnément - »

Malfoy courut hors de la grande salle aussi rapidement qu'il put.

Quand à lui, il retourna s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondors.

« Aboule le fric, Hermione »

« Je ne pensais pas que tu le ferais vraiment » grommela la jeune fille, fouillant dans les poches de sa robe à la recherche 5 Galions.

« Moi oui » assura Ron. « Excellente idée au fait, Harry. Où l'as-tu trouvée ? »

« Une connerie sur Internet »

**Fin

* * *

**

Uhu.

Parfait pour un premier avril, n'est ce pas ?

J'espère que cette petite traduction vous aura plue.

Je vous remercie d'avoir lu jusqu'ici …. Et comme d'habitude, je vous dis « A bientôt les gens » !! ;)


End file.
